


Modern Au Shenanigans

by Taarbas



Series: Surfacers [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life, X6 is ticklish pass it on, apartment au?, lots of nice kisses, or at least no war au, sex is discussed but sex does not happen on screen, title is crap i know lol, what do we call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taarbas/pseuds/Taarbas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Tracy and X6 wake up after a long night (and a longer time after being apart) and basically just needle each other the entire morning. Very fluffy, very self indulgent-y, bring on the domestic shenanigans with our favorite murder bot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Au Shenanigans

X6 still wasn’t used to waking up in bed with someone. The first few moments of his morning’s were still spent with a sudden tightening in his chest, panic bubbling up as his sleep addled brain registered that someone was touching him, holding him, stirring his hair with their breath. It always took him a few moments to calm down. Behind him, Tracy shifted, a content “Mmmh” vibrating through her chest as she buried her face more firmly between his shoulderblades. It was her favourite way to sleep, it seemed. He didn’t know why, it wasn’t like his back was particularly soft, or his shoulder blades particularly warm, but every time they did this, she ended up like that. Weird. One of her hands was resting on his bare stomach, cupped over it as if she could protect him. The other was tucked under his head, looped around his neck and dangling against his chest. Looking over his shoulder, he tried to determine if she was up or not. Light filtered through the dingy apartment through a pathetic excuse for a window, the shitty curtains doing little to block it out. And yet the room was still too dark for him to see. “Trace?” He asked, shifting slightly. 

“Mff?” So she was up. 

“It’s morning.”

“Mmp.” He sighed. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and pulled it off his stomach, setting in on her side as he untangled her other one from around his neck.

“I’m taking a shower. Get up, will you?” He swatted her calf, his breath hitching as she turned over and stretched. On her inner thigh was a dark purple mark in the shape of his mouth. He didn’t think he’d bit her that hard, but then again she hadn’t thought she’d scratched him that bad either, and here he was with red lines still down his abdomen. It wasn’t even violent, it just tended to kinda happen in the heat of the moment and then got patched up afterward. 

“Asshole,” She muttered, rolling onto her stomach and swatting the back of his thigh. He rolled his eyes, picking his way through the tangle of their clothes from last night. They really had to clean this place up… The bathroom was even darker than the bedroom, and the bulbs in the mirror barely gave off enough light to be considered properly lit. Tracy didn’t seem to mind, but it was slowly driving him crazy. Grumbling under his breath, he flipped the shower on, stepping back against the glass wall as freezing water poured down. Generally the rule of thumb was wait a few minutes for warm water. He hoped it would hurry up. Over the water he could hear Tracy moving around in the bedroom, though from the creaking it sounded like she still hadn’t gotten out of bed. 

“Finally joined the realm of the living?” Halfway through his shower, cold hands had snaked around him, pulling him against Tracy. She muttered something against his back, kissing his shoulder as she trailed her fingers up and down his stomach. “Stop it!” He yelped, grabbing her hands in one of his. “I’m not cracking my head open this morning because someone can’t keep their hands to themselves,” He chided, letting go of her hands and covering his sides. He knew her. He knew she wouldn’t quit. 

“Finding out you’re ticklish is probably one of the best things that’s happened to me,” She snickered, reaching past him for shampoo. He turned, dipping down to kiss her before getting out. “Not gonna stay?” She teased. 

“Unlike you, some of us get ready at a decent hour,” He countered, already getting dressed. He heard her snort, the sound following him into the main room of the apartment. Through careful furniture arrangement, they had managed to make it look like two seperate rooms, that being a kitchen and living room. X6 wished he could do something to get them out of this hole, but he knew he couldn’t. Being on the run meant he really couldn’t venture out too often, and Ayo’s men seemed to be everywhere. The thought made him shudder. Restraining orders meant nothing to the powerful scientist, and any cop who’d tried to stop him had mysteriously gone missing. Well, save for Valentine, but he was fairly certain that was because Tracy would burn the entire world to ash to look for him. Opening a cabinet, he looked for something to make for breakfast to distract himself from those kinds of thoughts. It was too early anyway. He remembered Tracy mentioning having pancake mix in the back somewhere, and he reached for it, pulling down an old box. Older than he thought apparently, as it expired last year. “Tracy? The pancake mix expired last year. Please, tell me this isn’t the one you’ve been using,” He didn’t always stay with Tracy, though he wished he could have. Sometimes he stayed with John or Nick, or on his own. He didn’t know why they helped him, well he knew why Tracy did, but the other two? He still wasn’t sure. Either way, not staying with her all the time meant she could indulge her bad habits. Case in point, eating expired food.

“It’s still good!” She shouted back, the shower shutting off. He shook his head.

“Tracy, I’m shocked you aren’t sick.”

“Says the one who eats whip cream straight from the can,” Rolling his eyes, he tossed the box onto the counter. 

“That was one time.”

“Uh huh, sure. Then how come I’ve caught you three times, and that’s just here.” Fine. She had a point. Opening the fridge revealed nothing more than some old chinese takeout and pizza, which again, was not breakfast. 

“Tracy what do you eat when I’m not around?” He asked, almost afraid to hear her answer. X6 may not have been able to work in town, but he could easily slip off to do odd jobs and earn money that way. He also was the one to buy groceries, as Tracy had proven multiple times she couldn’t handle that. He didn’t understand how someone could go to a store for something as simple as milk and return with at least a dozen other items that they definitely did not need. 

“Peanut butter,” She called back, snickering at her own joke. Resting his arms on the counter, he put his head in his hands. He didn’t doubt it. “C’mon dearie, what’s wrong with pizza for breakfast?” Her hand landed on his back, startling him. X6 glared at her from the corner of his eye.

“It is disgusting, for one.”

“No it isn’t.” She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling out the pizza box and grabbing a few slices out. “You know what is gross though? Coffee with more sugar than coffee in it. And milk. And whipcream.” Okay, he had a problem. 

“That doesn’t change the fact pizza isn’t breakfast,” He replied, watching as she threw them haphazardly into a microwave and hitting the power button. 

“Fight me.” Strolling over, she leaned on him, resting her weight against him until his back hit the counter. Reaching up, she kissed the corner of his mouth before resting her head against his cheek, her arms snaked around his back. His eyes slipped closed, his fingers tangling in her hair as he held her. X6 could get used to this. He really could. Before, the casual touching had confused him. Why did he need to constantly reaffirm that he loved her? Why did he constantly need to reaffirm that she was desirable to him? Ayo had told him he loved him once as a child, when he first adopted him. That had been sufficient for him. He didn’t understand why that wasn’t sufficient for Tracy. He told her it once, and they began dating. Now, he was eating his words. 

“I love you,” He whispered against her hair, kissing her head. The microwave beeped, but neither of them moved. She pulled her face away, rubbing her nose against his with a lazy smile before dropping down to rest her chin on his shoulder. 

“I love you too. You also have a massive hickey on your neck.” He slumped against the counter, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I take it back. I don’t love you, you are the bane of my existance, off off off!” He yelped as her hands skidded down to his sides, the tips of her fingers digging in as he tried to jerk away. She was relentless, shoving her hands under his shirt and prodding at him until he was laughing hard enough to bring tears in his eyes. Then she practically jumped back, running to the other side of the table and prepared to launch herself in the opposite direction of wherever he came from. 

“Pizza’s done. Lemme get it,” He stood, holding his sides as he caught his breath and debated chasing her down. Could he? Oh yes, with ease. Was it worth it? Probably not. Slowly, he put his hands down, waiting for her to move. Tracy watched him, creeping around the table as if he would pounce at any second. Logically, she was right to do so. He usually did after she pulled something like that. However, he was tired, and hungry, and frankly just didn’t feel like it. “Here. If you’ll eat it,” She dropped the plate on the table between them, grabbing a slice and biting a considerable chunk off it. Even though the thought made his stomach churn, old rules from his childhood kicking in, he reached over and picked a piece up, sitting at the table to prove he wasn’t going to chase her. She relaxed, flopping down across from him and- yep! Her feet were on the table. Classy. He shook his head, poking the arch of her foot to make her take them down. 

“We eat here.”

“I don’t see you eating. You’re just holding it.” He cocked his brow, shaking his head as he took a bite. “I still don’t get why I can’t put my feet on the table,” She grumbled, and he rolled his eyes.

“It’s unsanitary,” She laughed.

“So’s sex but I don’t hear you complaining.”

“One, that has nothing to do with you putting your feet on the table. Two, we don’t fuck on the table.” 

“Ya we have.” He glared at her as a proud smirk crossed her face. They both knew she had won, and technically it  _ was _ her home. She could do as she pleased, and he just had to grit his teeth and bare it. Then again, he also knew needling her was always good fun. The rest of their meal passed in relative silence, Tracy distracting herself with something John had sent her while X6 skimmed through a few articles on his phone. It was relaxing, being able to just sit near her and not be obligated to be giving her his full undivided attention. Ayo used to hate if he’d so much as glance away from him when he spoke to him. X6 shuddered. He definitely didn’t miss that. As soon as the food was gone and he had thrown away the paper plate she had tossed everything on, he grabbed her arm. “What gives?” She asked as he half led half dragged her to the door. 

“We’re going grocery shopping since you clearly can’t handle doing that yourself.” He smirked at her answering groan. Yep. That more than made up for her harassing him earlier.


End file.
